Uber Song
The Uber Song was a custom song made in 2007 by invader037. The audio played is Final Wars by Buckethead, but the original version from invader's video has an audio clip of a woman laughing hysterically before the song begins. A video on the creator's channel shows a bot playing the song on the Guitar Hero II demo. The creator said he created it for kicks and then his friend had the idea for him to post it on YouTube. The song The song starts with a slow set of single notes (G,R,Y,B,Y,R,G) which give full Star Power. Then a section of fast strumming chords before a consistent barrage of HOPO patterns. The next Star Power section is a slow line of GR chords before the next HOPO section. Then the fast strumming chords return before a ridiculous HOPO pattern and an almost impossible to hit chord pattern (GO and RB). The next Star Power section is a slow line of YB chords before descending back into a similar madness of fast strumming, strumming chords and HOPO patterns. There is a small break before the HOPOs get faster. There is a section called "Random Note Solo" which is exactly as it sounds, and it's impossible to hit. Then a section of hammer-ons (similar to TTFAF, but faster) and fast GRO and GBO chords. The final Star Power section are single notes (G,R,Y,Y,R,G,G,G) before arriving at the "Chord Solo" which is a relentless barrage of all forms of 2 and 3 note chords at the same speed as the previous strumming sections. The final part of the song is the hardest part: After the Chord Solo comes a 36 NPS, 5 note sweep, before a 72 NPS strumming section. Right after the strumming comes the final blow: a 120 NPS, 5 note sweep. After that is a final fast strumming section before the last 2 notes. Star Power Path The first use of star power is on the RYB chords straight after the first seven notes. This will maximise your points and the Star Power will run out before the second SP section. The second path is to activate SP at the start of the GR GY GB and GO chords strumming section. This will once again maximise potential earned points and SP will also run out just before the third section. The third path begins during the second half of the third part of the song. After the faster HOPOs begin, activate SP during the G-R-Y-R sweeps, and hope you can gain as many points as possible during the Random Note Solo. The fourth path is simple: Activate it the moment it starts the 72 NPS sweeps and hope you get lucky on the 120 NPS sweeps. People who have passed this *TobeGH3 - October 9th, 2012 *GuitarHeroAddict112 - February 2nd, 2013 *Bu11seye00 - 2014 *Acai28 - February 6th, 2015 *Ghn00b1 - 2015 *McCuLlY95gh - 2015 *LeafGreenHD - Late 2015-2016 *AbyssionQC - 2016 Trivia *Most people have failed this song at 94%, which is during the 72 NPS strumming. This is because the notes are too fast to strum normally, and send most players into the red before failing. The only way to pass this section is by using Star Power at the right time, and rake strumming as fast as possible. *invader037 made a sequel to the Uber Song (simply known as Uber Song 2, which is harder, longer, contains more notes and no Star Power. *The original GH2 version of the song from invader's video contained more Star Power notes at the beginning of the song.